


Science Experiment

by staygaytabulous



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Monday, another assignment in Short Stories I. This week we had to write about a science experiment. Keeping on with my whole 'I will write something with bandom and background gay-ness in all of my stories for school', here is another gay bandom short story, enjoy!</p>
<p>I don't own anyone in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Experiment

I look out to the bright green field, the tall grass blowing in the wind. I sit atop the roof of an old barn to watch Bill and Pete running through the maze of weed-filled, twenty-acre yard. Snorting every time Pete tackles boor William to the ground. Each time, I pull out my phone and snap a photo for our science board. I also maybe send it in an email to myself because it's funny to see five-foot-eight Pete somehow catch William, who seems to be a foot and a half taller than the small guy.

Pete jumps up, waving a shoe at me, grinning with teeth too wide for his mouth. I see Bill stand up behind him a moment later, disgust written all over his face as he picks pieces of dirt and grass of of himself. Pete doesn't notice, still hollering nonsense. I wave back and smile, a smirk forming when William grabs his shoe and pushes him over, making him fall.

William jogs over to the barn, looking dirty and disheveled with his button-up hanging loose over his lanky torso, exposing his collar bone and left shoulder.

"Hey, princess!" he calls once he's nearing ten feet away, "Gimme the rope, I think we're done!"

I blink down at him, then raise my phone, taking a picture of him. Later, I'll see how Pete was running up behind him, arms outstretched and waiting to capture the taller one in a gripping hug, or maybe wrestle him to the dusty ground surrounding the old structure. With Pete you never really know.

Throwing the rope ladder down, Bill starts to climb up, skipping steps by two. Pete comes barreling by, swiping at the now-empty space where William used to be on the ladder. Had he only been seconds faster...

Bill jumps up and smiles at me, "Hey, got any good pictures?"

I nod, "Yeah, though most of them probably have Pete looking like a freak."

He looks down at where Pete's trying to catch the end of the rope, jumping for it, but missing every time (because Bill had pulled it up some, making sure Pete wouldn't be able to get it, I assume), "I'm good with that, just as long as the teacher gives me an okay-ish grade."

Snorting, I raise a brow, "'Does being shorter make it harder to catch up with a tall person running?'" I shake my head, "Yeah, sure, we'll get an A for creativity."

Bill laughs and crawls over to me, sits, and wraps and arm around my shoulder, "Eh, well, it's good enough; just as long as I pass, you know?"

I hum and put my arm around him as well, "I got a picture of you with a face-full of dirt."

"Oh, God, you didn't- you did, Gabe!"

I cackle as he pushes away from me, muttering about needing new friends, "You love me, dude."

"I hate you, no, go away."

Pete yells from the ground, frustrated. I inch the rope down farther for him and he climbs up, tackling Bill once he's in range.

I roll my eyes and take another picture of them, or two, or five. Only making sure I get one that's not blurry, obviously.

Pete's laughing obnoxiously, out of breath, but still making little growls and barks of loud laughter. William's quiet, grunting random curses out at the smaller teen.

I watch them for a few minutes, yanking at one of their sleeves when they start making their way towards the edge of the old barns roof.

Don't know why our teacher thought we three would be the best together, since she knows from pairing us in the beginning of the year for a lab that we do not get any work done, but, hey, at least he gets to slack off with his two best friends.


End file.
